Together Again
by kawaii Jen
Summary: AU. Darth Vader finds his wife and new born Leia on Aldraan and takes them away from that planet to be a family unknow to Vader is his son Luke that was away from Aldraan.
1. Default Chapter

Together Again  
  
I do not own Star wars. This is my first Star wars fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not very good and if it has spelling errors.  
  
Darth Vader walked down the dark royal hallways of the Alderaan guest house where his wife Padme and newborn child were sleeping. His steps were a little unbalanced as he tried to speed up his pace. This new suit was just a damn reminder of his failed attempt of killing his old master Obi-wan Kenobi. Obi-wan had left him to burn to death in the lava pit that he pushed him into during their dual.  
  
Anakin had looked up from the frames and watched as Obi-wan looked down on him with a sad and pitiful expression on his face and then walked away. It was then that Anakin had valued to live and crawled out of his fiery coffin and took the name Vader. His lungs were damage so badly that from now on he would have to live with a respirator and his legs replaced with robotic ones. His left arm was badly burn but the medics were able to save most of it from the elbow down the rest of his arm was artificial. His right arm had been robotic before his fight with Obi-wan so there was no lost there.  
  
Darth Vader had snapped out of his thoughts when he reached the door at the end of the hallway. Behind this door were his lovely wife and precious child. He turned the doorknob and quietly walked into the room.  
  
Padme was fast asleep on a queen size bed her face was lit with a soft orange glow by several candles around the room. She looked just like the sleeping angel he knew she always was. Next to padme's bed was a little cradle.  
  
Vader walked to it slowly and quietly not wanting to wake Padme or the little person inside the cradle. Vader looked down and his dark heart almost melted when he saw his child no his daughter the baby was dress in a pink outfit and cover in a soft pink blanket. He reached down and gently picked up the little girl and held her safely and warmly in his half flesh half robotic arms. The baby open her eye's and looked up at Vader's mask * Her eye's just like her mother's* Vader thought the baby just looked at him unsure rather to cry or not at this new visitor.  
  
Padme open her eye's and turn to where Leia's cradle was. The first thing that went threw Padme's mind when she saw Vader was to yell for help but then Vader turn towards her and she saw that Leia was in his arms it was to late to save Leia from that monster "Hello Padme" Vader said Padme did not answer him she kept her eye's on her child Vader notice this and said "She is alright Padme I would never hurt are baby or you" Vader walked towards the bed and handed the baby to Padme. Vader sat down next to her and watch his wife and daughter for a moment till he decide to speak again "What is her name?" He asked Padme looked at him then down to the baby and said "Leia her name is Leia" Vader smiled under his mask "Leia such a pretty name" he said. The two of them just sat on the bed for awhile looking at their baby till Vader stood up and reach out his hand towards Padme "Padme come with me and together we can raise Leia like the family we always wanted she will have the best education the best of everything" he said pleading she looked at him and instead of the mask she saw Anakin the way he was before all the hate and anger that turn him into this monster his beautiful blue eye's full of need for his wife and child * It's to late for me and Leia theres no way to stop him from taking Leia if I say no and she needs her mother Luke you are all of are hope now my son* Padme thought as she took Vader's hand and left Alderaan.  
  
To Be Continue.  
  
Please Read and Review. 


	2. Emperor's Angel

Emperor's Angel  
  
I do not own Star wars. Thank all for your reviews.  
  
(One year later . . .)  
  
It has been one year since Vader was reunited with his wife. The women know to all only as "the emperor's angel" she represented the empire in the senate on coruscant. She was a kind soul always the one to try and bring peace between other planet's and the empire. Many representative's were more then happy to agreed to her every idea and plan she was merciful and made every race of beings seem as they were the most important thing in the galaxy.  
  
This woman had won the hearts of almost every man (human or otherwise) fall madly in love with her even thro none have ever seen her face before. She always wore veils over her face so that no one other then Vader or the emperor himself could see her face. But unknown to the emperor was that even he did not see her true face because if he did he would have had Padme killed right where she stood. When Padme had join her husband they both agreed that she should would have a decoy for her know safety you never know when one of Vader's enemy's would want to take revenge on him by talking his wife away. So when the emperor and called a meeting with the young women Vader had brought Padme's decoy instead.  
  
Padme lived on Vader's flag ship with him and their daughter Leia which was a much bigger secret then Padme's identity. Padme and Leia had the biggest quarter's right next to Vader's meditation clambers. Each room was sound poof so that no one would be able to hear Leia's cries and report the child to the emperor. Where he would no doubt want to train Leia for his own evil deeds and someday turn Leia against her parents.  
  
Leia was growing up so fast that Padme couldn't believe her eye's she had started teething a week ago. Leia loved to crew on Vader's fingers she always crewed on Vader's real fingers never his robotic ones it annoyed and pleased Vader at the same time. Seeing Leia and Vader no . . .not Vader when Leia was with him he was Anakin she could see it in the way he acted with her and the way he loved her even thro "Vader" would never tell anyone that he loved them she knew that Anakin loved his daughter and it gave her hope for the future that maybe if she and Leia stayed with him longer that someday the Anakin she knew would be able to break free from Vader's grasp and then they would go and find Luke and together they would get rid of Palpatine and finally be a family. In some part of Padme's mind she knew that those thought's were just wishful thinking but for right now they were the only thing's that helped Padme carry on threw this life being in the emperor's shadows.  
  
To Be Continue.  
  
Please Read and Review! 


	3. ObiWan

**Obi-Wan**

**By the maker its an update! . I'm so so sorry everyone for the wait but its really is too long of a story to tell here I just hope you like this chapter. Oh and now because that Revenge of the Sith has come out and we know the ture way Anakin became Darth Vader I decide to change the way he came to be in the suit from the first chapter to fit more to the way of the movie. **

The twin Tatooine suns were ablaze apoun Obi-wan kenobi's cracking skin.The short time he had stayed on Tatooine almost twenty years ago the suns then had been an annoying beings to him, but with the meditation techques his master had thaougt him and _the Nabooian ship air conditioner_ helped to keep his body and mind at ease.

But now his mind was too filled with sorrow and his body scared with the acts of betrayal, those scars were the price he paid for his life greatest failure which now took the name Darth Vader. The sith lord feared across the universe was once Obi-wan's young Padawan Anakin Sywalker who he watch grow from a young kind souled little boy to the hard headed but good hearted Teenager and then finaly to the brave and heroic Jedi Knight, but that knight was short lived as his once pure heart was poisoned witht the delusion of eternal life for the ones he loved and a power to control faith which only severed to control the young man himself as the poison darken his heart to love and twisted his mind to insanity.

It was on the hellish world of Mustafar that he confronted the man he had once called brother, where he had witness just how far Anakin had fallen to darkness as he choked his beloved wife for the miss betray of bring Obi-wan Kenobi with her abourd her ship.He had vowed then to do everything he could to save not only the young women's life but the life she carried inside her even if he had to striked the down the young sith who now called himself Vader.

The Jedi master and Sith lord had enter into a grand ligthsaber battle across the lava rivers of Mustafar ending with Obi-wan taking away the sith leg's and an arm and watching in horror as what was left be cover in flames, the only thing that was left of the Jedi knight was his lightsaber which now rested beside Obi-wan's own saber on his belt.

The good hearted man that was Anakin Skywalker left behind something even more precious as Obi-wan, Bail Organa, the two driods C3P-0 and R2-D2, and the Jedi master Yoda soon found out apound bringing the unconisous young women Padme Amidala-Skywalker to the Polis Massa medical builden. The young women gave birth to Anakin Skywalker's twin children a boy Luke and girl Leia.

Soon after the birth the two Jedi and the senetor discuss which option they should take next, with the sith lord Darth Sidious now taken over the galaxy as emperor the two Jedi would have to go into hidding Obi-wan had agreed along with Padme's tearful blessing to take the boy Luke to live on Tatooine with his uncle and anunt. Bail Organa had offered Padme and her duaghter Leia and the two droids to come and live on Alderaan as his wife young sister and her child, the droids would come to work in the palace.

That was almost three years ago as Obi-wan now known to all now as Ben Kenobi was perch on a small hill over looking the flat dessert land to the a little farm who's farmer Owen Lars was getting ready to leave for the small city of anchor head about a half day trip from here for vapor surpplies. Obi-wan had been watching the young farmers for sometime now it had been two weeks now since he had visited the city Owen was now heading for, it was there on a halo vid he had seen the vieled face of Padme Amidala-Skywalker now calling herself "The Emporer's Angel" standing beside Darth Vader.

There was no doubt in his mind that the girl Leia was now in the grasp of Darth Vader's hands "_tainted by darkness the young child must be now" _the Jedi thought perhaps if his plan turn out the way he hoped it would there would still be a chance to save her.

The Lar's speeder raor as it spead off across the desert broke Obi-wan out of his thoughts as he ready his mind to forcus on the plan ahead. He would have to take Luke to his master Yoda on Dagobh to begen training the child in the ways of the force, young Luke was the galaxy's only hope for freedom from the sith darkness now.

To Be Continue.

**Please READ and REVIEW! **


End file.
